1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more specifically to an improved data processing system for monitoring a runway.
2. Background
Runways are areas commonly used for aircraft to travel during takeoff, while traveling on the ground, and during landing. As used herein, runways also include taxiways. Runways are frequently paved with a material that supports the aircraft as the aircraft travels over the runway. For example, the runway may reduce the amount of shock absorbed by the aircraft while traveling over the runway, as opposed to traveling over bare earth.
Conditions that develop on runways vary with weather and other phenomenon. For example, snow may accumulate on a runway until the snow melts or the snow is cleared by a plow or snow-melting agent. Other conditions that develop on runways include, for example, without limitation, standing water, slush, ice, debris, indentations, and plant growth that extends onto the runway. In other examples, inconsistencies develop in the runway. For example, a pothole may develop in the runway due to a combination of a snow-melting agent and frequent use by aircraft. In another example, inconsistencies develop in the runway due to one or more objects impacting the runway.
Conditions for a runway are noted by pilots of aircraft that are using the runway or by equipment at an airport. The pilots or equipment operators communicate the conditions for the runway to air traffic controllers. In some examples, the air traffic controllers inform other aircraft in the geographic area of the conditions or update a database of conditions with the information received from the pilots.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that may overcome one or more of the issues described above, as well as other possible issues.